


My Shift Ends In Ten Minutes

by BeAVixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bartender Stiles, Clubbing, Coffee Shops, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Upset!Derek, comforting!stiles, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAVixen/pseuds/BeAVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers aren't always danger.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Stiles is a bartender, Laura owns a coffee shop, and Derek is a grumpy twenty-eight year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You stay here, alright?

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3 and I'm nervous af but anyway. Because it's my first one and it is not beta'd, alot of feedback is appreciated so that I can do even better on my following stories :) This is a short little story that came to me just randomly. Nothing special about it but I ship Sterek with my everything so it will be kind of cheesy. Enjoy! Comments and the whole shebang are really appreciated! I don't think there will be that many chapters, but I should be updating every two days, depending on how much feedback I get (:  
> Summaries are not my thing so I apologize for that horrible blunt summary omg.

“You seem like you need someone to talk to,” the bartender spoke up, as Derek sat on the stools, twirling his straw around in his drink. He had just left Erica’s dorm room, slamming the door behind him. Fighting with her was never something he enjoyed doing, if anything, he hated it. Erica was his best friend since high school, and now they’re all grown-up, yet they still have the strength to argue to a point where he escalates. The last thing Derek wanted to do was socialize with other people, which is why he still didn’t understand himself why he had ended up in a gay club.  
  
All Derek could do was grunt at the bartender’s statement, his left hand tightening around the glass. He hadn’t even looked up at the bartender, who seemed to be giving him a lot of attention.  
  
“You’re no fun. What are you doing in a club if all you’re going to do is brood?” If anything, that sounded exactly like something Erica would say, making Derek’s empty hand turn into a fist.  
  
“Woah, didn’t mean to tick you off, there,” the bartender mumbled, turning back towards the drinks. Derek finally looked up but all he caught was the back of the bartender. He relaxed his hands, downing the rest of his drink before grumpily asking for another one. He could already feel his head get lighter but he didn’t care.  
  
“I think you’ve had enough, big boy,” the bartender said, now leaning on the counter, his face lined up with Derek’s. They were so close Derek could feel the bartender’s breath against his face. That is when Derek finally looked up, about to reciprocate that he was fine, when he finally got a look at the bartender.  
  
He started from the top; His dark brown hair that was neatly combed and sticking out upwards, his beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to light up every time someone gave him attention, his scrawny arms and his nice built-enough body, his long, thin fingers that made Derek’s mouth water at the glance of them. He was… he was perfect, in a non-perfect way.  
  
Yet Derek still found himself sulking around the guy. Another grumble escaped his lips, his eyes remaining on the table.  
  
“I don’t think a bartender should be telling me how much I can or cannot drink,” Derek snarled. The bartender chuckled, backing away, making Derek raise his head slightly.  
  
“I know, but as a _friend_ , I am telling you that you’ve had enough. I’d like to be able to talk to you later without you stumbling over your words every five seconds. Now, my shift ends in ten minutes, or maybe earlier because the person that comes in after me loves bartending way more than I do, so when he comes and replaces me, I am bringing you to a coffee shop downtown and we’re going to bond and drink green tea and I’m going to learn more about you because you’re awesome and you’re keeping me company during this boring job so you—” Stiles pointed a long finger at his face. “—you stay here, alright? You just, you just sit here, and wait like a patient man, and I’m going to finish, and then we’re getting out of here.”  
  
Derek usually doesn’t smile. He doesn’t smirk, he doesn’t grin, nothing, but this bartender had actually managed to make him crack a smile.  
  
“I don’t even know you. How do I know that’s safe,” Derek asked, although his voice sounded more like he was saying a statement.  
  
“I am the safest person you will ever meet, trust me. My dad’s a sheriff. I wouldn’t be able to pull anything even if I tried,” he grinned, turning back towards the drinks, before making a swift turn to look back at Derek, a finger in the air.  
  
“Oh! By the way, my name’s Stiles. My nickname, actually, my nickname is Stiles. I mean everyone calls me that because I have way too much of a complicated name, and Stiles is the only thing remotely close to it, so—just, just call me Stiles,” the boy—Stiles—spoke, his hands placed against the edge of the counter, waiting for Derek’s answer. Derek finally allowed himself to make eye contact with Stiles, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face.  
  
“Derek,” he mumbled under his breath, but he guessed that was enough since Stiles nodded quickly, before turning back to whatever he was doing.  
  
The empty glass twirled around in Derek’s hands as he glanced around the club. He wanted to go dance, he wanted to forget about everything, but for some reason, this boy— _Stiles_ —somehow made him want to stay there. He didn’t know how or why, but he didn’t budge. He just eyed Stiles, trying to figure him out.  
  
“Why are you doing this? You don’t know me either,” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged, keeping his back turned.  
  
“You looked upset. I don’t mind making strangers happy once in a while.”  
  
Derek nodded at Stiles’ statement, even though Stiles wouldn’t see the nod. Derek continued to stare at his glass, his envy to look up at Stiles growing.  
  
He got lost in his thoughts for so long, his eyes zoomed on his glass that he didn’t feel time fly. He didn’t realize that it had been over ten minutes, and he did not realize that Stiles was standing next to him, poking at his back until he got his attention. Derek quickly spun in his stool, staring at Stiles. He raised one eyebrow in a questioning look, making Stiles bounce up and down nervously.  
  
“Uh, I’m done my shift. Are we going to the coffee shop, or…?” he nervously asked, his fingers tugging at his coat. Derek nodded, standing up. He trailed after Stiles into the parking lot, giving him a great view on his ass. Derek bit his lip, his gaze turning away. That was _inappropriate_.

“Do you have a car?” Stiles asked Derek as they stood in the parking lot. “I come here by cab, so…”  
  
Derek and Stiles trailed to his Camaro, Stiles’ eyes widening at the sight. Derek immediately rolled his eyes, pushing Stiles to get inside the car, but Stiles immediately stopped him.

"Hell no, give me the keys; I'm driving." Derek stopped, frowning.

"What? No. Stiles, I'm fine, seriously."

"You still had drinks, dude. Hand them over." Derek wanted to give the keys, but he hesitated.

"I promise not to wreck your precious little car," Stiles rolled his eyes, a small grin on his face. Grumpily, Derek pulled out his keys from his pocket, placing them in Stiles' open palm. He cheered victoriously before going around to the driver's seat as Derek took the passenger's. He tried to ignore Stiles' exciting squeals from getting to drive his car, and fixed his eyes on the road as they pulled out of the bar. Stiles initiated small talk, to which Derek responded with a few yes and no's, but Stiles didn't seem to mind; in fact, he seemed to realize that Derek wasn't a very talkative person, and he was okay with that. When Stiles finally pulled over, Derek’s mouth dropped open in shock when he realized which coffee shop they were at.  
  
It was Laura’s. Laura owned that coffee shop, and it just so happened that she was working.


	2. Are you coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek bond over some green tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Enjoy!  
> Not beta'd, any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out so I can fix them. (:  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Means a lot!

“You’re going to love this place, they sell the best stuff here,” Stiles starts, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“I know,” Derek mutters under his breath. Stiles froze in his seat, letting go of the seatbelt.

“Been here before?” Stiles asks, running a hand through his hair. Derek lets out a sigh, unbuckling his seatbelt as well.

“My _sister_ works here,” he speaks, reaching for the door. He doesn’t wait for Stiles’ answer before shutting the door behind him, already heading towards the door. He can see through the windows of the little shop. It seems practically empty, the lights inside are dim, there are candles lit up at every table, and there is only one person behind the counter. It just _had_ to be Laura.

“Wait,” he hears, before he’s yanked back by his wrist. He looks down to see Stiles’ long fingers wrapped around his wrist. They make eye contact before Stiles quickly removes his hands, shoving them in his pockets.

“Uh, I was going to say, we don’t have to go in there if you don’t want to. It could be awkward for you, you know?” Stiles says, and Derek rolls his eyes, the corner of his lips turning up into something you could call a smile.

“Don’t worry about it. She’s really nice; it’s just, she assumes things a lot…” Derek states, making Stiles shrug.

“Oh, that’s alright. We don’t have to listen to her if she brings up something you aren’t comfortable talking about.” With that final statement, Stiles cuts in front of him, skipping towards the door. Derek finds his skipping quite adorable, and so he grunts. He’s not supposed to be thinking about those things. I mean, he just met the guy. Nothing could possibly happen. If anything, Derek seems _way_ out of Stiles’ league.

“Are you coming?” Stiles yells from the door. Derek immediately snaps out of his thoughts, heading towards the door. Derek utters a thank you under his breath when Stiles opens the door for him. They are instantly greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and cinnamon. Derek takes in the welcoming scent, taking slow steps towards the counter. Laura’s got her eyes glued on her computer, typing away quickly. She doesn’t even look up when Derek is leaning on the counter, staring straight at her. Stiles tries clearing his throat, but even that doesn’t help. Derek rolls his eyes, knocking on the counter a few times.

“Oh Laura,” escapes his lips, making her head immediately snap up when she recognizes the voice.

“Derek! Hi! Jeez, what are you doing here so late anyway?”

“You’re open twenty-four hours, Laura.”

“Yes, I know, but I didn’t expect people to come in this late! Unless they were traveling and you don’t travel since you live here so—oh, who is this?” Laura cuts herself off, glancing behind Derek to the scrawny figure. Stiles immediately wraps his arms around himself, feeling intimidated under Laura’s glare. Derek shuts his eyes, a roan nearly escaping his lips but he swallows it back.

“Laura,” he states, opening his eyes. “This is Stiles. Stiles, this is Laura, my sister,” he grumbles, and Laura reaches out to shake his hand. He shakes back, retracting his hand and putting it right back in his pocket. Laura smirks, putting her elbow on the counter and placing her head over her fist.

“And where did you two meet?” she asks, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Derek glances at Stiles, letting him explain the situation in the least awkward way possible.

“Oh, uh, I work at a club… he was there… we talked… and then we came here,” Stiles tries to explain, biting on his lip furiously. Laura raises an eyebrow, winking at Derek.

“Hmm, that’s cool. So, why’d you come here now?”

“I needed to sober him up,” Stiles adds, patting Derek’s shoulder, earning a glare from Derek. He looks down at the floor.

“What can I get you guys to drink, then?” Laura grins, taking out a notepad.

“Uh, we’ll both have some green tea. No sugar in mine. What about you, Derek?” Stiles asks, bumping his shoulder with Derek’s.

“What he said,” he mutters, his eyes glued to his shoes. Laura nods, smiling at them.

“You guys can go sit. I’ll bring it in a minute,” she speaks. Stiles saunters off to a table right against the window, while Derek glares at Laura one more time while Laura winks at him before trudging off after Stiles.

“I feel so calm when I’m here,” Stiles states when Derek sits down in front of him. “This is kind of like my safe haven, you could say. Although most of the time I never actually order anything, I just sit here, at this very table, and just stare out the window, enjoying the ambiance of the place. No one ever comes to disturb me, for which I am very grateful. I’ve never seen your sister around though.”

“My sister only works night shifts,” Derek says, pulling at the end of the sleeve of his leather jacket.

“That must be why. I always come during the day,” he replies, running a hand through his hair. His tongue darts out to lick his dry lips, and Derek follows the movement.

“So tell me about yourself,” Derek speaks up, making Stiles raise his eyebrows. Derek didn’t seem to want to even talk to Stiles back at the bar, and now he wanted to know more about him. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised.

“What is there to tell? I lived in Beacon Hills, California for a while,” Stiles starts, making Derek cut him off.

“I did too.”

“Wow, really? That’s so cool! But yeah, I lived in Beacon Hills with my dad since I was a kid. I had a best friend there too, Scott McCall, ever since we met we’ve became brothers. We went to BHHS, you must know that school, and I basically wasted my entire childhood and ‘teenagehood’ pining over Lydia Martin… not that that’s important. Anyway, eventually after we graduated Scott left to the United Kingdom with his girlfriend, Allison Argent, and I came here, to New York. I felt bad that I was leaving my dad behind but, he has Scott’s mom, who’s basically a mother figure to me now, to take care of him. I think they’re together by now, so Scott and I _are_ technically step-brothers, but he isn’t giving me any details.” Stiles finished, leaning back into his chair. He was babbling so much that he didn’t realize that his green tea had arrived. Derek, himself, was too entranced into Stiles’ talking to realize his drink was sitting right in front of him.

“What about your biological mother?” Derek asks, immediately regretting it when he sees Stiles’ hand tighten around his mug.

“Uh, she passed away when I was a kid,” he bluntly replied, not pushing it further. Derek opened his mouth to apologize, but Stiles beat him to it.

“You don’t have to apologize, Derek,” he says, smiling weakly at him. Derek actually smiles back, and they both take a sip of their drinks. Derek groans slightly at the taste. This really was the best coffee shop ever. Laura always brought him back coffee or green tea, yet he never accepted it, saying he wanted to try it whenever he decided to. He regrets that decision now.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Stiles smirks, taking another sip from his mug. Derek nods, taking a big gulp.

“What about you?” Stiles asks. “I’d like to know more about you, too.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Derek shrugs. “My sister came with me to New York, the rest of my family stayed in Beacon Hills. That’s pretty much it.”

“How old are you?” Stiles asks abruptly. Derek looks up at him, switching his mug to his other hand.

“I’m twenty-eight.”

“Cool. Twenty-one for me. I’m still pretty young. I go to college, of course, but being a bartender is my job, so. I make money out of it. I was able to buy myself a condo. You should come by sometime,” Stiles says, and his eyes widen as he tries to backpedal. Derek chuckles, rolling his eyes.

“Why not. Just give me your number and address later. I wouldn’t mind,” Derek grins, and Stiles shoots back a smile, his cheeks completely red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


	3. Aw, you brought me pizza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles spend a day in the condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it (: Sorry the chapter is in so late!
> 
> Also, the summary changed bc yes, Derek is indeed 28 so he is no longer a college boy. Only realized after that it wasn't working.
> 
> Enjoy(:

His hands clenched and unclenched around his steering wheel, the nerves getting to him. It had been two weeks since Stiles and Derek had met at that bar, yet Derek never had the time to go visit him and go see his amazing condo of his.

He was nervous, he wasn’t going to lie, but he was eventually going to run out of excuses to avoid having to go. Besides, they were only friends right? Yes, they meet up nearly every day at Laura’s coffee shop (if they weren’t busy) for some delicious green tea, but that doesn’t mean anything, right? It’s just tea. They’re friends. It’s what friends do.

Although at the moment, Derek is feeling a lot more nervous for just going to see a friend. He glances at his seat, makes sure that the bag hadn’t fallen over while he was stuck in his thoughts. He brought a few snacks from the store that they could eat, even though there was a chance Stiles probably already had snacks to begin with. Whatever. He would get more now.

He was pretty sure he had heard Stiles ranting about how he always forgot to buy Doritos when he went grocery shopping, even though those were his favorite chips in the world, so Derek made sure to buy those. He also brought him a small chocolate cake since Stiles had talked to him about his birthday the year before, hinting that he _loved_ chocolate cake (“I didn’t even know she was going to do that man, Lydia just brought me a _huge_ chocolate cake for my birthday last year. She’s across the US yet she still came, and she remembered! I kissed her full on the lips then, and she even reciprocated the kiss! She’s a great kisser by the way. Like, she’s an _amazing_ kisser. It’s ridiculous. I still remember when she kissed me in the locker rooms in high school when I was having a panic attack. Great method to calm me down. But yeah, anyways. Perks of my birthday,” he tells Derek at the coffee shop). He brought multiple cans of Mountain Dew since Derek himself loved Mountain Dew (although he was pretty damn angry that the Code Red one won over the White Out one, worst mistake ever), and made sure to go pick up the pizza he had ordered on the way there. Meat-lover of course (“who doesn’t like meat-lovers?!” Stiles had yelled at him the first time they debated about which pizza was the best). Derek preferred Hawaiian, but he didn’t mind eating the meat-lover just to make Stiles happy.

He pulled over at his driveway, seeing his crappy Jeep there as well. Derek’s going to have to figure out a way to get Stiles to get rid of that thing. “I will never abandon this jeep. You hear me? Ever!” he had yelled when Derek refused to go inside his car because it could easily get in an accident. Obviously Stiles didn’t back down and they ended up taking the Jeep.

At least they didn’t die.

Derek knocks on the door, pizza under one arm and a bag filled with a bunch of junk in his other. Derek can clearly hear Stiles stumbling inside, and instantly grins. _Clumsy little boy_.

When the door finally swings open, Derek’s nerves get the best of him. He just stares at Stiles, no words coming out of his mouth. He’s not sure if it’s because _Stiles_ is standing in front of him, or if it’s because he’s _freaking shirtless_.

Noticing the awkwardness around the air, Stiles grins wide, pointing at the pizza.

“Aw, you brought me pizza! And other stuff too which I can’t wait to go through. Come on in, you can go put it in the kitchen and I’ll just go get changed,” Stiles speaks as Derek first steps inside. It’s a nice place, very comfy, seems peaceful. He makes his way to the kitchen, dropping the stuff there, and when he turns around, Stiles is sprinting up the stairs to go put a damn shirt on.

Derek was _this close_ to telling him not to. He wouldn’t mind.

Over the two weeks that the two became friends and started going for daily coffee, Derek had started to like him. He had started to _really_ like him. He would always instantly smile when Stiles would throw him his famous grin, and he would always blush when they made little skin to skin contact. He thinks about the week before when Stiles invited him to go to the amusement park and he had to squeeze with Stiles in a booth on the Ferris wheel. He also remembers hearing his heart crush when a lady called them a cute couple and Stiles had immediately shot down the comment, saying they weren’t together.

They really weren’t, but Stiles’ reaction didn’t make it seem like he ever wanted to be in a relationship with him.

Derek snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Stiles stomp down the stairs, smiling at him.

“What’d you bring me?” he yells enthusiastically, throwing his arms inside the bag. He instantly smiles when he pulls out Doritos.

“Doritos! Thank you Derek,” he smiles, giving Derek a shit-eating grin before reaching to get the rest of the stuff in the bag. He smirked at the Mountain Dew, setting the cans on the counter one by one, before he froze when he saw what was at the bottom of the bag. He looks up at Derek, his bambi-like eyes wide.

“You didn’t,” he mumbles, staring at Derek. Derek scratches as his arm nervously.

“I hope it’s the good kind,” he hopes, giving a hopeful smile at Stiles. Stiles reaches his hands into the bag, pulling out the chocolate cake. He removes the cover, staring at it hungrily. _Oh how Derek wishes Stiles could stare at_ him _like that._

“I fucking love you,” Stiles groans, swiping his finger over the icing. Derek doesn’t respond. He’s not sure how Stiles wants it to sound.

“Yo, after eating this pizza, I’m shoving this down my throat, and so are you,” Stiles groans, making Derek think of not-so-clean things. He wiped those thoughts from his head before he popped a boner.

“Let’s eat,” Stiles says, bringing the pizza to the living room, where they stuffed themselves with it. They then played around with the cake in the kitchen. It started out clean; they were both eating, until Stiles accidentally threw cake at Derek’s face, making him reciprocate. By the end of their brawl, they were both covered in chocolate cake (nothing on their clothes, but _a lot_ on the face).

“You got something here,” Derek mumbled, reaching to swipe Stiles’ bottom lip. They had already cleaned up, and Derek noticed Stiles had missed a spot. He could be hallucinating, but he was sure that he had heard Stiles’ breath hitch at the action. Pushing the situation away, Stiles grabbed the Doritos and Derek brought the Mountain Dew to the living room before they sat down. Stiles immediately went on Netflix, putting _Supernatural_ on.

“Are we seriously binge watching _Supernatural_ right now?” Derek groaned, throwing his drink back.

“Yes. After season one, you tell me if you’re a “Dean” boy or a “Sam” boy. Personally I’d most definitely go for Sam. His perfect hair that I’d run my hand through. He makes me think very _very_ dirty things,” Stiles states, a small smirk on his face.

“Are you going to pop a boner while we watch?” Derek chuckles, shoving his hand in the Doritos bag.

“I’ll try not to,” Stiles joked, playing the first episode.

 

***

 

“I’m for Dean, hands down. He’s so beautiful, and he’s so bad ass,” Derek states after they’re through the first season. It’s nearly midnight and Stiles is already yawning next to him, lazily starting season two.

“Good for you,” he mumbles, starting the first episode of season two.

They’re halfway through season two when Stiles has passed out next to Derek, his head leaning on his shoulder. Derek repositions himself he’s got Stiles’ head tucked in his shoulder, his arm around him. Stiles stirs and mumbles something under his breath. It was nearly inaudible, but Derek heard it clearly.

“I like you, Derek,” he mumbled. “I like you a lot.”

 

***

 

“That was an awesome night man, thanks for stopping by,” Stiles told Derek the next day as they stood by the door.

“Anytime. I’ll see you for coffee tomorrow,” Derek says, strolling down the stairs. He’s reaching for the door handle of his car when Stiles stops him.

“Uh, Derek?” he asks, fiddling with his fingers. Derek goes back up the stairs so he’s leveled with Stiles.

“I, uh, I was thinking, you know, instead of coffee, tomorrow, we could go out, like, for real,” Stiles bit at his lip, a hand running through his hair. Derek’s eyes widen.

“Wha—you mean a date,” Derek says, more like a statement than a question.

“I—yes. Like a date. Actually it’s a date. Yeah, it’s a date, I am asking you out, on a date,” Stiles bravely asks, before freezing. “Holy crap, I just asked you on a date. Dammit, I screwed up, didn’t I? You’re going to reject me and I’m going to drown in my sorrows. Oh my lord—”

“Stiles,” Derek cuts him off. “I will go on a date with you,” Derek chuckles. Stiles gives Derek a shit-eating grin, throwing his arms around him.

“You scared me to death, I thought you were going to reject me,” Stiles says, pulling away.

“No way. I was waiting for you to ask.”

“Great,” Stiles smirks, “Now I asked, and now we have a date tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support (: Kudos, comments, feedback, all that stuff is very appreciated!  
> Y'all can check out my tumblr too if you'd like. (: It's down belowww.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
